realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sohktar
Sohktar are ruthless, conniving creatures filled with hatred. Pity and remorse are unknown to them. They crave the sun, but at the same time fear it. Description A Sohktar has a human torso and a bony-plated arachnoid body with eight legs and a long tail tipped with a wicked stinger. Some of the warrior class have a second set of arms, scorpion pincers. Its hands have two thick fingers and a thumb. Dark-skinned and hairless, their sensitive skin burns in sunlight. They cover their bodies with thick make-up, both to cover the awful sight of their skin and to protect them from the sun's rays. The make-up ranges from brown for the lower castes, to red for warriors, and gold with embellishments for the nobility. Clerics usually cover their entire bodies with silver runes over black make-up, without which they couldn't cast spells under the sun. When outside, all Sohktar wear masks featuring monstrous grimaces. The masks provide a visor and dark lenses to protect their fragile eyes. Society Sohktar are organized and efficient. Most have underground lairs to which they retreat. Greedy, treacherous, and self-serving, the leaders of the various dominions constantly seek ways to weaken their rivals. They hate all other life and seek to dominate and subjugate other creatures. Religion Bane and Shar. Ecology Sohktar eat practically any meat, including carrion. No normal creature preys on them. Nimmurian Sohktar speak Nimmurian, Common, and Terran. Combat Sohktar are very dangerous foes. They like to ambush foes and then engage in melee combat. They prefer pole-arm weapons to all others, attacking one foe with its weapon and another with its stinger. They are proficient with simple weapons, as well as glaives, guisarmes, halberds, lances, pole-axes and ranseurs (as well as other pole-arm weapons at DM's discretion). They are proficient with light, medium and heavy armours, as well as with all shields, excluding tower shields. *Poison (Ex): A creature stung by the stinger must make a Fort save vs DC 14 (Con based) or suffer 1d4 Str primary damage and 1d4 Con secondary damage. *Curse (Ex): Sohktar are extremely vulnerable to sunlight. A Sohktar caught in direct sunlight is shaken and suffers 1d6+2 damage per round exposed. Any Sohktar left in direct sunlight for more than ten minutes bursts into flames and is immediately killed. Reflected sunlight (moonlight or mirror reflections) inflicts 1d3 points of damage per round of exposure. The effects of this curse can be temporarily alleviated if the Sohktar spends at least 30 minutes applying special make-up to its body. The effects of the make-up last for 24 hrs before it must be reapplied. Brief exposure to water can partially remove the make-up, and a dousing in water will remove it completely. Treat partial makeup as the same as being exposed to reflected sunlight. *Skills: Have a +4 racial bonus to all Intimidate skill checks. Characters Favoured class in fighter. Their societies also produce a great number of barbarians and rangers. Clerics are fairly common, although monks, druids and paladins are extremely rare. Wizards and sorcerers are not unheard of, though sorcerers are more common of the two. Rogues and bards are very uncommon, and viewed poorly. Racial Traits * +8 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence, -2 Wisdom, -4 Charisma. * Large size. -1 penalty to Armour Class, -1 penalty on attack rolls, -4 penalty on Hide checks, +4 bonus on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. * Space/Reach: 10 feet/5 feet. * Base land speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * Racial Hit Dice: A Sohktar begins with six levels of monstrous humanoid, which provide 6d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +6 and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +2, Ref +5, and Will +5. * Racial Skills: Monstrous humanoid levels give it skill points equal to 9 × (2 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Hide, Move Silently, Spot, Intimidate, Listen and Survival * Racial Feats: Monstrous humanoid levels give it three feats. • +3natural armour bonus. • Special Attacks (see above): Poison • Special Qualities (see above): Idu's Curse • +4 racial bonus to all Intimidate checks • Automatic Languages: Nimmurian, Common, Terran. Bonus Languages: Herathian, Verden, other local languages. • Favoured Class: Fighter. • Level adjustment +3. Category:Monstrous humanoids Category:Sohktar